


Octopath Hearts

by EJElecFlameTails



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Final Fantasy VI, Kingdom Hearts, Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJElecFlameTails/pseuds/EJElecFlameTails
Summary: The tale of the Keybearers has been told as a myth in Orsterra. But thanks to Sora and others, the legend will be real. It all starts with Sora, on his journey to find his way home, and to find why he was here to begin with. Darkness may be hidden in sight, but the light will help Sora, as well as his heart. And he wasn't alone. There was his friends, Kairi and Riku. And along the way, more allies from another world join the heroes. Their fate is about to change everything. This is the tale of Octopath Hearts.





	Octopath Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wanted Octopath Traveler, Bravely Default, and Kingdom Hearts to meet? With a hint of Final Fantasy 6, that dream became reality. This won't be a daily one, I will only work on this one when I'm on the mindset.

Once upon a time, there was a war that split the worlds into what they are. This was not the Keyblade War, it was the war between gods. Galdera has the worlds that the gods created into 4. One where there 8 lands that made Orsterra, one where there were crystal guardians that would create the world of Luxendarc, one that would have a World of Ruin ,and one leading to the world that started with The Age of Fairy Tales. After the war, the worlds became what they would become, and the Age of Fairy Tales was one that was always thought to be a myth in the other worlds. And many years later, that myth will become a true legend.

A strange key was laying on the ground, and  a boy had the key in his hand, who was unconscious. When he came to, he was confused. He's in a world he is unfamiliar to. But when he looked ahead, he saw a castle, and he had the thought of entering, leading to what could be a start of a new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a short story, but let me just say that I won't continue this until I'm done with the first third of Trio Swaps and Total Emblem Island. And if you're wondering, this is where Cyrus has his first chapter. I started with Cryus in the game, and I start with Cyrus in this story. So hope you enjoy this short prologue, cause the adventure is just beginning.


End file.
